From the Countryside to the Stage
by YangDemonKing
Summary: Logan Albertson is a regular student, but he has heart and dedication to everything he does, one day, he makes a remarkable acting in front of a scout from Hollywood University, now he's on his way to a big acting carreer, will he be able to handle te pressure? Or will he be the next raising star?


1

I felt that today was going to be different, I mean… it was one of those days in which you just know it.

"Darling, you got a letter, looks fancy" my mother was cooking dinner when I got into the house "I left it over the dining table, on your way there, prepare the table please? You're in time for one of your dear mother's Special Soup" she said merrily while stirring the soup pot.

"Thanks mom" I said a little puzzled, a letter? For me? Might as well be for my A-Brother, he always got the best stuff, best scholarship in the best university for his grades and of course, the best girlfriend and the best everything… something fancy-looking for me? I just put my bag on the floor near the door.

"Hey mom… I was in school today and a lot of guys were congratulating me" I said taking the spoons out of the drawer "They said something 'bout me becoming a Hollywood superstar?" I turned to my mom and she nodded really happy.

"Remember that play in which you were lead role?" I nodded and added a little chipotle to the soup.

"Yup, I was my brother's replacement… Wait… no…" I said becoming pale "Did the scout…?" my mother sighed and gave me some soft slaps.

"He wasn't lost at all, but when he met you he saw more of an actor in you than in Michael" she said like that was something without importance "I did too, but you know your brother, he always has to prove something to someone".

I silently put the spoons in place, glasses as well and saw the letter, it was open.

"I opened it darling, I'm sorry" I turned to my mom "Oh please! I didn't killed no one" she said smiling, she must've been really proud, but I was scared as hell.

"Uh… you didn't mom… but you'll be the responsible for one" she raised an eyebrow and laughed "It's not funny mom! Where's Michael?! You know how these things affect him!" she shrugged and kept preparing supper.

"Last time I checked he was at school doing some extra projects" she commented a little distracted "Call your dad, and on your way upstairs, take the folded clothes to their respective rooms please? Thanks dearie" I just sighed and took the letter, put it on the top of the bunch of clothes and went upstairs.

"Dad! Supper's almost ready" I called from my room while putting apart my parent's clothes from my brother's and mine.

"Surprise Soup?" he asked, I turned and saw him in the door "Congrats son, you deserve it, gotta say, you did a very convincing Romeo" he chuckled and I sighed.

"I wasn't Romeo dad, I was Cyrano, and yes, Surprise Soup" I said giving dad their clothes "Care to take these to your closet please?" he nodded and slapped me in the back when I turned, dad's affection was shown with slaps on the back, just a pat means a simple "meh, you did well…" but the slap that he gave me almost took my lungs out and actually made me trip and almost fall.

"I'm proud of you son" he said smiling and went to his room.

It was weird how my mom and dad met, actually mom kinda hated dad when they first met, it all started with a football, my mom's head and the hospital. After that dad visited mom a lot, giving her the day's classes and homework, he helped her and cared for her, after she got back to school (nothing serious only a day in the hospital and the rest of the week resting) they had their first actual date.

Dad, as you could guess, was a nerdy jock? He loved books and he loved math, actually he teaches in a University, Integral Calculus, but also was core back in his high school's football team, he liked to swim and he normally jogged every morning before work, thus he has this huge muscle mass, a full lock beard and this military haircut that makes his female and some male students' heart melt and their bodies sweat.

Mom was something else, a preppy jock, she practiced tennis and was a cheerleader, and actually that's how the football dad threw that day ended up in my mom's head… She's tiny in comparison with dad (actually me and some friends once agreed that if you put a fully grown Doberman and a Chihuahua together it would be how mom and dad would look together), actually when they kiss, mom has to stand on her tips (as a ballerina that's pretty simple) and dad has to flex a little. Mom has a slim body and an incredible flexibility, cheerleader and ballerina makes her a rubber band.

"Mom!" I became paler than ever, Michael got home "where is Logan?! I'm gonna kill him!" I rapidly hid inside the closet and prayed to almost everything there has to be prayed to help me.

"Michael Roger Albertson! Come back here and apologize to your mother!" dad was angry, mom must've been angry as well and my brother was angry… just my luck.

"Where is my brother?! He stole my place at the University!" I tried to peek through the closet's door if I had a chance to run, but I couldn't spy without me getting in danger.

"He stole nothing!" my mom shouted, now things were serious, mom normally would save her shouting for special occasions "You weren't careful enough and drank too much the day before, you barely could stand! So apologize, accept it and work for your scholarship, of course, if it's not another of your passenger whims!" silence after that, some seconds passed and suddenly, Michael talked.

"Alright, fine, I'm sorry!" he said from upstairs and entered the room, and without hesitation he opened the closet door.

"Pleasedon'thurtmeIassureyouthatIdidn'tmeanttostealyourplace!" I don't know how I didn't bit my tongue while saying that.

"Whatever… at least they gave you a good scholarship?" I sighed and shrugged.

"I dunno… haven't read it yet" Mike put a puzzled look "Mom opened the letter in my behalf, you know, she's a cat" I jumped out the closet and took the letter.

" _Dear Logan Albertson:_

 _It is my pleasure and honor to inform you that, after your participation in you school's project "Cyrano de Bergerac" I agreed with the principal to give you a 100% of scholarship…_ "

"One freaking hundred!?" me and my brother shouted "Keep reading!" he demanded, I couldn't tell if he was angry or surprised.

"… _this comes with certain responsibilities of course, first, you won't choose a major, you'll have to participate in activities of all the programs we have, and of course, you'll have to be on a big project by the end of the year, either a movie, a T.V. spot or anything of the sort._

 _Receive my congratulations and see you soon._

 _Your future A-Agent:_

 _Ethan Blake._ "

I looked at my brother, he looked at me, I lowered my sight in fear and he just hugged me and whispered.

"If you blow this thing up, I'll kill you… but since that hasn't happened, congrats bro, you deserve it" I didn't know how to feel with that, but the hug was well received and hugged him back.

"Thanks… I guess" that was going to be an interesting summer.


End file.
